


Sure You Want To Play?

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Tainted Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Steve and Tony are playing match makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: Pepper always used to say that if something is meant to happen, will happen no matter what. So Natasha kind of let go and started enjoying her life.





	Sure You Want To Play?

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue.

**_Take this moment, don't reason it through_ **  
**_Leave all caution, fall for my need_ **  
**_Let me see_ **  
**_Are you ready to play the game_ **  
**_Ready to lose it all_ **  
**_Sure you want to play_ **

**_Tainted Love ~ Kwan_ **

* * *

 

She climbed the steps towards the children’s home as fast as she could.

She was so late!

  
Natasha would be eternally grateful to her dance instructor for letting her assist her on the classes as extra credit that would later count on Natasha’s teaching degree. When the time to choose a college had rolled around she had pondered a lot on the subject; discussing about several different things with her Uncle but she always came back to this one. She loved ballet and she loved teaching so it was the natural selection. Steve and Tony urging her to join them at New York was the last push she needed to make the final decision. After all, she had nothing to hold her back home.

Her relationship, if you could even call it that, with Clint had ended painfully and all Natasha wanted was to get away. Not that she ever let him see how much he had hurt her. God no. Natasha Romanoff would die before she let any man see her broken again. Not after what happened with Alexi. Clint however choose to go back to his trophy girlfriend and Natasha was left to fend for herself. So she picked up the pieces quickly and followed her boys to the city that never slept.

To be honest she hardly had time to think about Clint. Between classes, putting together their place, trying to tune Steve and Tony’s loud sex noises out and helping Ms. Karp at the orphanage she could barely drag herself to her bed to sleep every night. Sometimes she’d even forgo dinner and then Steve would chase her around pushing about how she was working herself too hard and how she had to eat until she had at least two bites in her stomach. She loved him for it though, both of them. She absolutely adored Steve and Tony for being there for her because if it wasn’t for them Natasha would have fallen apart, again. When the world brought her down her boys were there to pick her up again.

As she pushed the heavy wooden door Natasha would bet that her girls were all lined up waiting for her to come for another lesson. The little darlings always did, they were as excited to be taught as she was to teach them and Natasha loved that. She was supposed to be here an hour ago but Tony insisted she had to stay with them so they could decorate the penthouse together and really there was no escaping from a pouting Steve. So she bitched and moaned but helped anyway until it was too late and she had to race like a lunatic to get to her job.

Christmas with Steve and Tony was really a ridiculous affair. Given the shitty year they all had emotionally wise and the fact that this was the first holidays they’d spend together Tony took it upon himself to make it extra festive. Music, sticker snowmen that were supposed to go on the windows _(‘How the fuck are we going to get this off, Stark?’, ‘With hot water of course!’),_ and a ridiculous 6 feet tree _(‘Steve chose it, shut up!’)_ he had forced the whole package on her. Okay, force was a harsh word, more of nag repeatedly until he got his way.

But he didn’t stop there, no. Tony somehow managed to add more people to the group and no one realized how. Pepper was his best friend, a year older than them and already settled in New York, so it was a given she’d stick around and hang with them. Then one day Tony came back from college dragging behind him a shy guy with glasses that moved like he was afraid he’d break something. Tony introduced him as his ‘science bro’ only for the poor guy to re introduce himself again as Bruce. Natasha liked him, he was fun and easy going and they sometimes flirted which helped her wounded ego a lot.

Thor, a Norwegian exchange student, came a few weeks later to complete their little band of misfits. He was tall, taller than Steve even, and kind of muscly, the type of guy that made you shake in your boots but a care bear at heart. He was also the only one that could hold his liquor properly and Natasha loved him a tiny bit more for that. By the time the holidays rolled around Natasha came to the conclusion that somehow they had formed a kind of family. Not sure of how or why for that matter but they were a family.  
  
A weird one but a family nonetheless!

Christmas was never her favorite holiday and as far as she was concern it wasn’t Tony’s either. So she kind of understood his reason for wanting to have fun with friends but that didn’t mean she had to like all the extra cheer. She had to admit though it was funny watching them trying and failing miserably to put together the Christmas tree. As good as they were with science and whatnot they sucked at decorating.

 _“I’m pretty sure it goes there, Tony!’”_  
_‘Don’t patronize me, Brucie-bear.’_  
_‘We’re out of rum!’_  
_“Pep, will you be a dear and go pick some?’_  
_‘I’m not your fucking maid, Tony.’_

She lost count of how many times they fought over the course of the past six hours. At first about how to put together the tree, then if the lights should go on before the ornaments or the other way around and last if they should wait until Christmas morning to open the presents. However they worked it out in the end and somehow the penthouse looked half descent.

Natasha would never admit it but she had enjoyed the insanity that were her friends that morning.

_~oOo~_

“Tasha!” Natasha turned towards the familiar voice only for her gaze to lock on Bruce’s. She thanked the nuns for the Christmas cookies and excused herself quickly making a beeline for where he stood.

“Bruce.” She greeted with a polite nod. “What are you doing down here?” She was pretty sure he lived only fifteen minutes from their building and downtown New York was a long way from home.

“Shopping!” He held up the bags filled with boxes neatly wrapped in paper decorated with reindeers and sleighs. “I was just passing by and saw you, it would be rude of me to not say ‘hello’.” He smiled shyly and Natasha couldn’t help but return the gesture.

“Tony gave you his list with acceptable gifts too?” She teased raising a dark eyebrow. Tony, in classic Antony Stark fashion had made a list with appropriate ‘bro’ gifts that was mainly consisted by alcohol.

_‘What? If I’m going to be living with you people I need something to keep me sane!’_

“Unfortunately.” He laughed lightly getting a better grip of the bags. “Though, I got him an actual gift.”

“I hope it’s matching sweaters for him and Steve.”

“As a matter of fact..” He trailed off with a mischievous smile.

“You didn’t!” She slapped his bicep lightly.

“I didn’t stole your idea, did I?” He asked a moment later, looking concerned.

“Oh, no!” Natasha shook her head. “I got them ball gags in hopes of getting a good night’s sleep.” They were both silent for a few seconds before they burst into a wild round of laughter.

_~oOo~_

The thing with her story with Clint was that it was never supposed to go that deep. She was never supposed to fall in love with him, want to spend time with him, or actually see herself with another person. After the failure she left behind at her hometown she had swore to herself that she was going to make something out of her life before she let another man into her heart. But it never worked that way in real life and Natasha should have known, she should have run when she had had the chance. When his kisses started meaning something. She didn’t, though, and she had no one to blame but herself for the broken heart she was nursing.

Other than Steve and Tony no one really knew why Natasha had left home. Since she could remember it had always been she and her Uncle, her parents had died when she was five and Ivan had stepped in and filled their shoes as well as he could. That been said Natasha still had her angry strike and words were exchanged in hot blood which led to one of the greatest lessons of her life.

While she had an on going feud with Ivan about school and how she didn’t pay enough attention to it she met Alexi. He was a few years older, tall, dark, handsome and the epitome of a bad boy. Naturally at sixteen and with a rebellious streak Natasha was infatuated with him in no time. Before anyone could realize what was going on Natasha was skipping school, drinking, staying in houses that could barely stand and going out, completely ignoring Ivan or any kind of authority. She thought she was in love and Alexi did everything in his power to keep her under his spell.

It took her almost a year and literally a hard slap for her dream to break into million pieces and for Natasha to realize who Alexi really was and what he did. Up until then she said ‘yes’ to everything, would do anything for him, but the moment she said ‘no’ he changed. Gone was the sweet guy that talked to her about running away and being together forever. A true monster replaced him and Natasha hadn’t been more appalled in her entire life. Ivan’s job offer was what she needed to get out so when her Uncle mentioned it she pushed for him to accept it.

He didn’t question her behavior change and she didn’t say anything about Alexi but they both knew that something went down. Something that brought Natasha back to who she was. So of course when they moved and she met Clint, who was the complete opposite of Alexi, she wanted to keep it casual. That was her intention all along until she fell for him and this time it hurt more. With Alexi it was all a carefully constructed facade whereas with Clint she really did get to know him. Favorite movies, favorite foods, about his family, about what he wanted to do after school, and just like that it became what Natasha was trying to avoid.

“Earth to Natasha!” Steve’s voice brought her out of her thoughts and she pushed her glasses higher up her nose. “Did you hear a word of what I said?”

  
“No?” She offered finally meeting his gaze. “I was kind of caught up on writing.” She lied blandly pushing her laptop to the side. “I have an essay due next Monday and it has to be good, I need this A. What’s up?”

“Tony is bringing Bruce over for dinner and I was thinking of making pasta?” He said making light conversation and Natasha watched him as he put the groceries away. “Maybe you’d like to make us your amazing tomato sauce?” Steve asked sweetly and a small smiled tagged at the corner of her mouth.

“If you play your cards right.” She teased and grabbed an apple from the bowl in front of her.

“Speaking of Bruce,” Steve tried to be cool and collected about it but Natasha knew very well where this was going. “He asked about you.”

“Really?” She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him but Steve ignored it. “What did he want to know that I couldn’t tell him?”

“Well, he likes you.” He said in a matter of fact tone. “He asked Tony if you were seeing anyone. Tony told him you’re single.” Natasha threw her apple in the bin, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

“Steven-“

“Look,” Steve cut her off before she could go into a rant. “I know. I know what you’ve been through Natasha. Both times. I’m not asking you to marry him and you know very well that Bruce would never pressure you for something you didn’t want. But you have fun together and he makes you laugh.” He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. “You haven’t laughed in months, Tash!” Natasha bit back tears because she knew he was right. She knew that she had closed herself off after the thing with Alexi and her tumble down the rabbit hole with Clint only finished it off.

Bruce was a nice guy, they shared a lot of interests and he did make her laugh. For all she knew he was her one, though something kept nagging her. Something in the back of her mind kept screaming Clint’s name, kept pushing memories of laying together, limps entwined, making it harder to shut what they had out. It was easy with Alexi. She had realized her feelings weren’t what she thought they were and walked away. Natasha couldn’t do the same for Clint though and now she knew why. Where Alexi was just a flame, easy to put out, Clint was a full out fire and it burned her even months later.

“I’ll think about it.” She said finally and the discussion was dropped when Tony entered the kitchen, Bruce trailing behind him.

_~oOo~_

Natasha retired after almost two hours claiming she needed to finish her essay. She caught Steve and Tony’s gaze several times over the course of their dinner and saw the worry in them. She knew they meant well, she knew they wanted the best for her and Natasha loved them a bit more for that. She also observed Bruce’s behavior around her. How he paid attention to what she said. How he was curious about her views on several subjects and even though they didn’t agree on everything he was still respectful of her opinions.

At the end of the night Natasha had made her decision; if Bruce did ask her out she was going to say yes. She was going to give this a chance because maybe third time was the charm after all. That small voice, that sounded suspiciously like Clint’s, at a far corner of her mind came back whispering how this wouldn’t work. A soft knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

“Come in.” She called and Bruce poked his head inside.

“Am I interrupting anything?” He asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No, not really." She assured him pushing her books and laptop to the side. "Just trying to get this essay done."

"It's going terrible, doesn't it?" He teased as he stepped inside her room and she nodded chuckling.

"I'm not really into the history of Latin dances." Natasha shrugged unapologetic. "Do you need anything?" Bruce looked at her and then down at his hands. That’s when Natasha finally noticed the small perfectly wrapped package.

"I just wanted to give you an early Christmas gift." He confessed and placed it before her. Natasha reached over carefully and pulled the wrapper apart only to reveal the most stunning collective edition of The Little Prince.

"Bruce..." She smiled sadly as she run her fingertips over the royal blue cover, tracing the embossed pattern of the Little Prince looking at the earth.

"You said it was your favorite because your father used to read it to you." He explained as she wiped a tear away. "I saw it on the window shop and thought you'd like it. So, Merry Christmas." He shrugged, offering a warm smile.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, memories from her childhood coming back.

"Anyway." He shrugged it off smiling warmly. "There's this huge ice skating ring they set up downtown. Wanna go check it out?" He asked hopefully, fidgeting a little bit.

"I'd love to." Natasha said smiling back surprising even herself. Yes, it was definitely time to move on.

_~oOo~_

He was perfect.

Bruce was every girl’s dream. He was sweet, polite and asked her opinion on anything he suggested they do. He made sure she was comfortable, that she was having fun and didn't say ‘no’ even once. They spent most of the day ice skating even though the temperature was ridiculously low and never complained once when Natasha dragged him for a walk through Central Park. She convinced herself several times through the day that she could fall for him.

  
She could fall for this guy that wanted to give her the world. They could have a good relationship, share jokes, go on fun filled trips. She could go to sleep with him every night, wake up up beside him every morning. They could make passion filled love until the early morning. Bruce could offer her all of these things and Natasha would be the luckiest girl in the world.

  
But…

  
There was a huge ‘but’ hanging over their heads. Bruce wasn't Clint, no matter how hard she tried to pretend he was. Natasha wasn't the kind of person that liked to lie so no matter how much she liked Bruce she could never lead him on. It wasn’t him, it was strictly her and her stupid heart that was stuck on guy that had chosen his high school reputation over her and what they had.

  
“I had fun today.” Bruce smiled and turned to face her. Natasha could see it, he was about to lean in for a kiss.

  
“Me too.” She murmured and ignored the small voice in the back of her mind as she leaned in too. There was only one way to get over someone and that was by getting under someone else. Their lips met. Bruce pulled her closer and Natasha wrapped her arms around him. It wasn’t bad, actually better than what she expected but there was something missing. Natasha was well aware of what that something was.

  
“I know what you’re going to say.” Bruce breathed as they pulled apart, his forehead resting against hers.

  
“I’m sorry.” Natasha apologized, pulling him in for another hug. “You’re amazing but I-“

  
“I know.” Bruce assured her and hugged her tighter. “Friends, right?”

  
“Friends!” She nodded her head wildly.

  
In another life they would have been perfect for each other.

  
But not on this one.

_~oOo~_

The closer Christmas got the more crazy Steve became and Tony was only pouring oil over the fire. Apparently their little group wouldn’t be enough so the people she called friends and had no idea why decided to throw a fucking party. Not that Natasha had much saying on it, as she had point out before what Steve wanted, Steve got. Which was why she was walking all the way home carrying five different bags with food, drinks and more decorations. Not that she was actively complaining; a small, tiny part of her was having fun with this.

This was the first time in years that Natasha was truly happy with her life. She was doing something she loved, she had people around her that inspired and kept her safe. While she missed Clint and what they had now she knew she could do without it. Pepper always used to say that if something is meant to happen, will happen no matter what. So Natasha kind of let go and started enjoying her life. She had stayed friends with Bruce, it took them a few days to work it out but they managed to start enjoying each other's company without their failed date looming over them.

Natasha juggled between holding the grocery bags and trying to open the door cursing both Tony and Steve for letting her do this by herself. One of them could come and helped her, their programmed fuck could be put off for half an hour. “I swear to everything I hold dear if you make me-“

“Natasha?”

As the grocery bags fell from her hands, her heart also fell, all of it touching the floor in milliseconds and making a huge mess.

_~oOo~_

They had been looking at each other silently for the past twenty minutes. Having Steve and Tony there made it only worse. Clint look awkwardly at his coffee mug, Natasha was trying to calm down the hurricane inside her and the boys were trying to murder her ex boyfriend with their death glares. She would have burst into laughter if she wasn’t afraid it would turn into hysterical crying. Her gaze flipped between the boys and Clint and she really wonder why the universe had such a sick sense of humor.

“So…” Clint finally and spoke and Natasha held a finger up.

“Boys,” she smiled sweetly. “Get lost.” Tony opened his mouth and tried to say something but Natasha fixed him with a piercing glare. “I said get lost.” She growled and her tone was enough to scare them away. When she was sure they were well out of earshot she turned to face Clint. “What are you doing here?” She cut to the chase.

“Tash-“ he started off but Natasha cut him off again.

“You know I like upfront and honest people, Barton.” he flinched at the mention of his last name and Natasha felt a small part of control returning to her hands. “So tell me why did you came all the way here when you should be with your amazing girlfriend.” She couldn't wipe out the bitterness from her voice no matter how much she tried. It hurt that he chose Bobbi over her, especially after what they'd been through. Natasha was there for him when everything went to shit, when he fought with his parents, when the coach pushed him too hard. She was there to pick up the pieces, offer a shoulder for him to cry and assure him that he could make it.

“Bobbi and I are no longer a thing.” Clint’s words felt a lot like a peace offering. “We haven't been for quite a few months now.” She felt a weight lift from her shoulders but didn't let anything show, her face cold as stone.

  
“That means nothing to me.” She shot back coldly.

  
“I didn't expect it would. As a matter of fact I didn't expect you to be single either.”

  
“There was someone else.” She confessed after a few seconds of silence. “It didn't work out.”

  
“I'm glad it didn't.” He tilted his head and tried to move closer to her. A single glare from Natasha kept him at arm’s length.

“Again,” she sighed and crossed her arms. “What do you want, Clint?” She didn't have time for all this crap and god knows she didn't have the will to play hide and seek with him again.

  
“A second chance.” He answered simply.

  
“Why should I even conciser it?”

  
“Oh, I don't know Natasha! Because you love me? Because being apart is killing you too? Because we are young and I'm stupid and I thought high school would last forever? Because I realize living without you is torture, and waking up without you is killing me little by little every day. Because the thought that you're in someone else's arms makes me crazy!”

  
“What else?” She asked, her eyes sparkling with tears. It was a relief to know that this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her. It was a relief to know that all those months apart had torn him up inside too.

  
“I miss you. All I'm asking is a second chance to prove that I'm worthy of you.” He answered honestly and this time she did let him pull her closer. “Please, just give me one more chance and I promise you I won’t fuck up this time.” His lips touched hers and Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself get lost in the old familiar feeling of his body against hers. Every emotion she had been suppressing came crashing back, wave after wave, making her hold him tighter, kiss him harder. Natasha had no idea how she found the strength to let him go and put some distance between them.

“One chance.” She murmured curtly as she rose from her seat. “You have one chance to prove to me that this is worth it.” He shot up too and tried to pull her back into his embrace but she held her arms up. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Whatever you want.” He assured her and his arms fell against his side.

  
“You’ll pick me up tonight at eight.” Clint nodded along, smiling slightly.

  
“Tonight at eight.” He agreed and made his way to the door. He was gone the next moment.

  
Natasha sighed deeply looking at the closed entrance. They had a lot to talk about, a shit load of issues to address but this was a good start.  
She smiled to herself as she made her way to her room. This was going to be fun.

 


End file.
